Kurami Uchiha/Corrupted Hearts
Kurami Uchiha (うちクラミ, Uchiha Kurami), is one of the main protagonists of the upcoming novel "When a Heart Breaks." She is known as Nariko, The Thunder Child, in the Bingo Book and is a wanted S-ranked kunoichi. Being an Uchiha, she is one of the few survivors of the Uchiha Massacre. Background Kurami’s life begun at 2 May (1 year after the Kyuubi Incident) and it had been perfect as it had lasted. She took much after her parents with the black hair with a tint of hidden brown in it and her onyx eyes. It had never occurred Kurami that her parents were siblings—they had never spoken about their past. Her mother was a kind woman who loved to dress up Kurami like a doll—it was a fetish. She would also teach her in writing, numbers and much more, she was a good teacher. It was her mother’s dream to become one—one day…. Kurami however never truly knew her father. He wasn’t home a lot, and her mother never told her where he went to. But in reality he was still a shinobi, a mercenary, like in the oldest days of his clan—before the founding of Konoha. But in reality he was known for being the only wielder of Futsunushi But her perfect life with her mother had been shattered—she had died. Her mother had been murdered. Murdered the day her father would return. She couldn’t help her mother—she had been ushered by her to hide in the closet. It had a hole—and she had seen it all. She had seen how her mother had been brutally murdered by men with glowing red eyes in the dark room. It had devastated her. Her father had returned two hours after the murder of her mother. She didn’t dare to move—she had stayed hidden in the closet. But little did she know that she herself had the glowing eyes of those men. Her father had been broken when he had seen her—cursed loudly. Kurami didn’t understand. Her life had changed. It had become dark and dangerous. Her father didn’t work any longer. He would drink all day and night. It broke her heart to see her once ‘happy’ father shattered in pieces. She never ran from his beatings—even when it hurt her. She could never blame him. He had become a broken man. But after two years, at the age of six, she could no longer tolerate the pain. The beatings had become worse. The bruises would stay longer—but it never scarred her silk pale skin. Her father would yell at her, blaming her for her mother’s died. Questioning why she had to look so much like his love and why she had to inherit his curse. She would’ve been killed had she not ran away from her father. If she had not reached the kitchen table and took the sharp knife from it. If she hadn’t stabbed her father in his only kidney—she wouldn’t be here anymore. The blood had overwhelmed her. Tears dripped down her cheeks. She had run away from her home. Leaving her father behind and let him die—alone. She had finally stopped running and ended up in a forest .It is the first time since she was far away from her home—a home that no longer existed. She felt sick, happy and satisfied with seeing the blood. It thrilled her—she wanted more. It was as she had forgotten that she had just killed her own father—her own flesh and blood. But the murderous instinct had been born—the instinct that kept itself hidden in the darkest place of her heart. Personality Appearance Being an Uchiha, Kurami has the same traits; black hair with a tint of brown, onyx eyes and fair skin. She is often said to be wearing a sleeveless kimono-like red clothes that ends just above her mid-thighs, and underneath, she wears black shorts; on her arms are are separated sleeves that acts as warmers and covers her hands. Relationships Abilities Stats Arcs Before the Akatsuki It hasn’t been three years (7) and Kurami had become wanted in the same year as her father’s death. She was one of the youngest to get in the bingo book known as Nariko, the thunder child. ‘Nariko’ had been named by a man who had tracked her down the week after her father’s death. He had been sent to find the missing shinobi whom she had killed, brutally murdered with her new-found power. He knew her face. He knew her sins. But he didn’t pursuit and instead gave Kurami the mask. It was the mask that would protect those who wished to hunt her down. That they would not believe a child like her is weak, but that she is truly dangerous. That they would never back down of seeing her innocent face, which in reality is a brutal murderer. Akatsuki Two year has passed (9). The rumors of the merciless killer had grown. Every village had been warned about this murderer. They didn’t know anything than the mask and that it was a child. So far there had only been one survivor and even then his details had been blurry. It had grown interest in a certain growing group. The official members of this particular group are the most wanted criminals in the shinobi world. The first idea had been to claim the bounty on the head of Nariko. But the leader of the organization had witnessed in the shadows the skill of the child. It could come in use in his plans. He knew it would become hard to convince this person to join his ranks. Why he knew it? He had witnessed in the shadows the cruelty and merciless murders of the child. He decided to send out the Jashist, the Uchiha and the childish masked man who had insisted to join the two sadists to find their new member. In the beginning Kurami will be anti-social with the organization. Only coming out of her room to fetch food and return to her room or when she had to head out for missions. It was then one day when Pein suggested that she should be tested by a similar person as herself. Itachi Uchiha. Their battle lasted for a while. They were both masters in genjutsu and had both the same Kekkei Genkai. However Kurami’s vision troubled her to fight correctly and had lost. Pein however was satisfied with the outcome and the skills he had seen. She will slowly get more out of her room afterwards. Why? Because she had made a deal that if she lost, she should spend more time with the organization. If she had won, they would let her do what she wanted, but as long as she would do what she had to do for the Akatsuki. Her partner will be Tobi or a temporarily three-man team if Pein demanded. Chuunin Coming soon. Trivia *Her name, Kurami, when written in 暗美 it means "Dark Beauty". *Her name, Nariko, had been given to her for her way of killing.